Such a known rotary device is used for supporting receptacles, in particular, round receptacles, such as brewing kettles or the like, during manufacture thereof, for instance during welding or polishing. Whenever receptacles with a large diameter are to be supported by the known rotary device, extensions have to be screwed onto the support arms. This means that an adaptation to different diameters of the receptacles to be treated is not easily possible with the known rotary device, which is disadvantageous.